the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales from the Loud House
'''Tales from the Loud House '''is the thirty-eighth episode of Season 4. Synopsis The Louds tell three stories that don't affect the canon. Plot Opening One night, the Louds are using all their electric devices at once (it was of expecting), but also they have connected a warmer 'for the cold'. As there is too much load, this causes a blackout in the house. At going at the basement, it reveals it wasn't the lever, but a fuse burned out. As they have to wait until tomorrow to buy another, they decide to tell stories for not get boring. Luan goes first, and her story is... The Guest Room It was a summer town, next to the beach of grand seas. The visitors abounded all the year. But at 15 days from the start of summer, a seller with a white mask with two red circles as cheeks was offering churros. -It appears a boy, aparently Lincoln, of short height, offering churros Lincoln: -Churros, churros, buy your churros. Please buy your churros. Please. The couple of Lynn Sr. and Rita seems a little confused for the situation, but both buy a churro each. Next they ask the boy why is so desperated for the sale, and why he uses that horrible mask. Lincoln: -Aye, my disgrace is so... well, in reality I don't know why I'm using this mask, it sees too bad -he removes it- Going back to the other. I don't have family, friends, knew people. My parents dissappeared some years ago, and they only sustain me as hobos, and this job. Somewhat confused for the situation, the couple offers to take him to their house for that cold night. Already in place, the boy lies down in the guest room, and calmly sleeps, but near 2 and half of the morning, some strange sounds are heard from the guest room. Guess what was? (With excited and comic tone speaks the narrator). The good boy was watching a comedy show on the guest room's TV. Luan laughs constantly while saying 'Did you liked?' to the rest of the siblings, who say is a little paranormal for the hour. Well, is Lincoln's turn, which story is called: The Spirit The legend tells every 35 years, an spirit appears in Royal Woods, taking out the heart of whoever dares to close him. Results today was the day. The spirit wanders on the street, faking at being your granny so when you run to him, he taked out your heart. Well, the spirit had the feeling of wander near the house of a family who was around there. The spirit decided to hide on the basement, to scare the family, and to cause more fear, he decided to cut the electricity. The family, frightened, goes down the stairs slowly, just when, the spirit decides to attack. The spirit fakes a loud cough to take the attention. A girl, not so smart but very emotive, goes close to the spirit, who, goes through her back, and takes out her heart, leaving her dead. The rest of the family frightened at seeing their familiar bleeding. They try to flee, but the spirit already closed the exits. When the smart boy of the family is thinking a plan to scape, the spirit attacks again, taking out, his heart. There was only a child with life left, what does is wear a tray on the chest and on the back, exit without making too much noise, and escape. His plan didn't got to well because the tray was making too much noise, making the spirit to hear him. Luckily, the child managed to hide on the cupboard. The spirit, believing there's nobody, decides to leave the house. When is about to cross the door, the child stabs him at the back, and takes the spirit's lung. The spirit collapses, and dissapears. Nobody knows about the child and his whereabout. -The sisters thought there wasn't too frightening, so Lily decides to tell an story. As she was born without vocal chords, she writes the story on a whiteboard, which is... The shadow of something once was In a distant future, where the society collapsed, the only currency available is the hungarian pengo of 1927, and where's not enough food, an evil dictator who is commonly known as 'Uncle Sam', wants to reduce the few of humanity who still is on the planet. Starting with an exorbitant quantity of taxed, too much corruption, and stealing from the poors to give to the rich (backwards Robin Hood). His most recent action: promove the extreme patriotism, and declare illegal other colors what aren't red, white or blue; anyone who uses that colors will be executed publicly. But, a single man standed, and protested. "-Your terror kingdom has ended, uncle Sam". At that, the dictator answered "-What?! Who dares to interfere with the great american dream?" -"I oppose -says a black man- I oppose to the slavery, and to the white supremacy" -"So you think you're smart black. So get ready to your destiny. SEND THE ARMY THERE!" A government officer says -"But sir, we only have 4 million men left". -"I don't care -says uncle Sam- send another two million more to end with the slave". The black man resisted and started digging a tunnel to sneak out. The tunnel was small, but luckily the man was thin because lack of food. -"He's escaping -says the uncle- enter that tunnel". But the army guys were too obese, so they didn't fit on the hole. And as they were too obese, they were tired to chase him. -"Sir, the man has escaped" -"Don't tell me, we'll see what good is at avoiding tramps". The uncle presses a button to activate the lasers on the perimeter of the whitehouse. The man noticed there was too much space between the lasers, so he could pass easily inbetween. -"Release the dogs -said the patriot". But the dogs were too fat to even bark to the man. The man managed to enter to the whitehouse. -"Activate the other lasers". The man, who wasn't dumb, hid on a box to pass through the rays. While uncle Sam was laughing 'to the american way', the black man managed to enter at the room where the patriot was. -"HA! I managed to fool all your security, white guy" -"What the. How did you managed to pass all the obstacles?" -"Simple, I used the cleverness". -"Cleverness, I don't know that word..." While the patriot was talking with himself, the black man managed to give him a good punch. Immediately takes the microphone and says -"Comrades. Your leader has been defeated, today, I'm going to do of the rest of this world, a better place". The government officers give him the charge, because there was no president anymore. But, the man says publicly -"With me, we can fight against the corruption. We'll say goodbye to the taxes. And we will make the United States... the worst nation of the world. LONG LIVE TO RUSSIA, COMRADES!" With the last part, the officers regret about giving him the charge. But, they can't remove it because they know the man can defeat them. The man had anti-patriot intentions. And knowing the americans are the most-patriotic nation of the world, to conform is said. The man conquisted all the former usonian territory, and called it "New Russian Empire", and he proclamed emperor. But, instead of what are you thinking, the man also was smart, so he bettered the infrastructure, decontaminated the air, and send the first humans to Mars... a group of russian scientists to colonize the red planet. Ending Lily ends telling her story, which causes the siblings to be a little inconformed with that of calling them 'obese patriots'. At the ends, while the rest of the Louds go to sleeps, Lily takes out an old flag of the Soviet Union. Category:The New Loud House Category:The New Loud House Episodes Category:TNLH Season 4 Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Vhs